You Better Run for your Life
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: Evie writes a letter for the next victim who falls for Chad Charming. "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood. Charlotte La Bouff's daughter. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: You better take it from me

_I got another one for you! I've had this idea for over 2 years so I'm finally sitting down to work on it. This story is inspired by "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood (I just love her so much). No lyrics, like my "The Night Before (Life Goes On)" and "Kelsi's Love Story," but you might be able to decipher the lyrics based on how the story is written._

_Like always, I don't own anything. Not the song. Not the characters (okay, Scarlett is mine but everyone else belongs to Disney)._

* * *

**Chapter 1: You Better Take it from Me**

Evie fell for Chad Charming once. That was a mistake. She wasn't going to let another girl make that same mistake. So when she saw Scarlett, daughter of Charlotte La Bouff, oogling over the prince, like she did when she first came to Auradon, she knew she had to do something.

The first thing she did when she got to her dorm room was take out a piece of paper and a fountain pen and began writing furiously. She failed to notice Mal laying on her stomach on her bed with a book in front of her. The purple-haired former VK looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at her blue-haired best friend. Evie never wrote anything with a fountain pen unless it was utterly necessary. "Evie?" The girl didn't look up. Mal tried again. "E?" Still no response. Mal closed her book, rolled off her bed, and made her way to the other side of the room. She placed a hand on her roommate's shoulder and began reading what Evie wrote so far.

_Dear Scarlett,_

_My name is Evie and I was once in your place. My mother is the Evil Queen (yes I am a VK but I am good now so don't worry) and she taught me that I needed a prince to make me happy. She said that I needed to find a prince who lives in a castle with lots of mirrors. I had that mindset drilled into my head when I first came to Auradon. My eyes fell straight for Chad Charming, thinking he would fill my mindset perfectly. I started giving him the same look that I saw you giving him today during lunch, with complete and utter admiration._

_Don't be fooled by his charmingly good looks and sly wording. I was fooled by him. I played dumb for him just so that he will like me. I am actually really smart. When he started bullying my friends (also VKs who turned good), I saw that it wasn't us who were the villains, it was him. He turned out to be the biggest jerk in the land and I almost lost my first AK friend, Doug, that day. I'd prefer to not relive that day, as it brings so many bad memories._

_I am telling you now before you get hurt. He may look handsome and charming on the outside, but inside, he's a monster. He once called me "babe" and I believed him from that moment, I was his. I finally had my prince charming. Yes, my prince charming was, well, charming, but that's all he is. He isn't very smart. He isn't very bright. He charms girls to get what he wants. He's a devil in disguise or a snake with blue eyes, whichever one you prefer, they basically mean the same thing. If you don't walk away now, he will use you and you will get hurt. I suggest you run away from him._

_Sincerely,_

_Evie_

The blue-haired fashion designer leaned back in her chair, admiring her work. She folded the paper in thirds and gently placed the letter in an envelope. She wrote Scarlett's name on the front before walking down the hall where she knew Scarlett's dorm was, where the girl shared it with Tina, daughter of Tiana and Naveen. She slid the envelope under the dorm door before walking back to her own dorm.

* * *

_It's short. I know. I just wanted to get this out there because I haven't updated in a while. I'm planning on this story to be 2 or 3 chapters long. I'm still writing so sit tight._


	2. Chapter 2: I'll say it again

_Happy New Year everyone! I just finished writing this next chapter! I have one more chapter planned! _

_School starts up again next week so this might be the last you'll hear from me for a little while._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song. I don't own the characters (besides Scarlett and a new character who appears in this chapter). _

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'll Say it Again 'Cause I Been Where You Been**

It was a few days later when Evie saw the two together near the picnic tables, her arm around his waist with his backpack on her shoulder. She barely caught their conversation, as she and Doug were doing homework together a few tables away, but she caught on the blond prince's words of "thanks babe" before winking at the girl and leaving with his friends. Scarlett was left a little starstuck and lovesick that she didn't register another boy was looking at her in what could only be described as adoration. _Now that looks awfully familiar_, Evie thought bitterly.

She mumbled angrily to herself while she took out another sheet of paper from her notebook. She barely registered Doug saying something about frown lines but she didn't care. She saw something that she wished she didn't see so she prepared herself for another letter to warn Scarlett. She took out a ballpoint pen, because her fountain pen was in her dorm room and she was too frustrated and stressed to make the hike toward the dorms that she settled on a ballpoint pen, and began writing. Doug rolled his eyes before returning to his homework, letting his girlfriend get her thoughts out on paper.

_Dear Scarlett,_

_It's me, Evie, again. I see that you may have not gotten my first letter (or you've gotten it and chose to ignore my words), so I'll say it again because I've been where you've been. You're not the first to fall into Chad Charming's trap and hopefully will be the last._

_Just now I observed you and Chad talking and you had his backpack. Let me guess. He's swamped with work and wanted you to "knock all his homework along with yours" in order to "get together sometime"?_

_I know because that's what he said to me on my first day at Auradon Prep. He even called me "babe" and winked at me before leaving me with his backpack. Later that day when I was in my dorm room sewing a new outfit, I stood up with the sudden realization that I forgot to do his homework (I was still a bit obsessed with him at that point). My friends called me insane for being so into him but I didn't care at the time, I had a mission to fall in love and marry a prince with a big castle with lots and lots of mirrors. It wasn't until I saw how he was treating my friends that I really saw his true colors. He's one of those people who have other people do their work for his benefit and they get nothing in return. As my boyfriend once described him, "a whole of charm, not a whole lot of there there."_

_Just to let you know, we never "got together sometime." It was all a lie. All he cares about is his charmingly good looks and getting anything he wants with a flirt and a wink. He's not very smart, nor very bright. He has a huge ego and likes to hurt other people with his words. He's a bully and I wish I could turn back time to not fall for him at first sight, but I can't. All I can do is try to forget what happened and warn others to not fall for him or else you'll get hurt._

_And I know that you want to believe that you want to be deceived but please listen to me and take my advice._

_He's a devil in disguise, if you will, and he preys on those naive enough to fall for his charm. He thinks he's all smooth, casually leaning on girls' lockers to ask them for something, in which they'll get nothing in return. I suggest you stay away from him if you don't want to get hurt, speaking from personal experience._

_Sincerely, _

_Evie_

Evie sighed and read her words again. _Maybe she'll get the point across this time_, she kept thinking, not noticing how Doug's hand gently grabbed her hand from across the table, but she did feel the familiar tingles she always feels when their hands make contact. Her boyfriend gave the hand a little squeeze, in which she finally looked up to see his soft eyes, so full of love and admiration.

She folded the letter, in half this time, and quickly stood up for her seat. "I'll be right back," she mumbled to Doug. She had just turned her back to him to make her way to Scarlett, still having Chad's backpack with a smile on her face, when the son of Dopey stopped her.

"Maybe you shouldn't interfere. You know, make her learn for herself," he suggested. Evie just shook her head, looking down.

"I just don't want her to go through the same thing I went through. I don't want her following a guy like that when there's a perfectly good guy waiting for her," she gestured towards Cameron, son of Colette and Linguini, a recent transfer from France. The poor boy was a little awkward like his father but undoubtedly loyal like his mother. Evie felt sympathy towards the redhead because it must have been a similar reaction to how Doug felt when she would follow Chad around like a lost puppy.

Doug only nodded in understanding when Evie turned again to make her way over towards Scarlett. When she approached the blonde, she simply handed her the letter and walked away, earning a confused look from the girl.

* * *

_I had to start and stop that one Descendants scene where Evie and Chad are chatting under the bleachers as well as the other scenes._

_Chapter 3 is next! Did you notice my little homage to Cameron Boyce? I miss him._


	3. Chapter 3: He'll Break Your Heart

_Hello everybody! I wanted to get this story finished before the week ended because this week was "Princess and the Frog" week over at the DisneyBound Facebook Group and since I was writing this story, I thought it was appropriate that I'd finish it._

_I'm quite happy with how it ended up so I hope you appreciate how I ended it._

_Like always, only my OCs (Scarlett and Cameron) and the story belong to me. Everything else belongs to Disney Channel. Except the song. That belongs to Carrie Underwood._

* * *

**Chapter 3: He'll Break Your Heart; It's Just a Matter of Time**

A few days later, Evie was walking back from a long day of classes when she found Scarlett at her dorm door, with a tear filled face and a red nose. She appeared to have been crying. Evie carefully approached the blonde, assuming why she was at her door and crying.

"Do you want to come inside?" Evie figured it was better if they could converse in the privacy in her dorm. Scarlett just nodded and Evie placed a comforting arm around her. Even when she had a long day, she always had time to comfort others.

Once inside, she let the other girl sit at the edge of her bed while she brought up her desk chair to face her. The bluenette offered her a tissue, in which she took and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Evie waited a few minutes until Scarlett calmed down a little before speaking up.

However, the blonde girl had opened up her mouth first to speak. "You were right," she said in between sniffles. "He just liked me because I was pretty and smart. He never intended to hang out! Stupid, stupid Chad stupid Charming." She had muttered the last bit.

Evie had to bite her lip to avoid saying "I told you so." Instead, she listen to the blonde go on and on about what had happened, how stupid Chad Charming was, and how stupid she felt for falling for him in the first place. She continued to berate herself and that was when Evie decided to draw the line and step in.

"Scarlett, I wasn't lying when I told in not one but two letters about how you should stay away from him. I admit that I probably sounded a little harsh in both but that's beside the point. I even wanted to say 'I told you so' only a few minutes ago but I restrained because I noticed how you not only felt upset at the situation but you also felt anger at yourself for wanting to be with someone as idiotic and self absorbed as Chad. It is brave of you to feel angry but it's unhealthy to keep letting yourself feel down." She had stood up and started pacing in front of the blonde at this point.

"I realized I could do so much better than him when Audrey announced that he was her boyfriend after Ben had declared his love for Mal. At first, I felt upset at myself but then Mal had told me how she felt sorry for Audrey. She had shared all of my best qualities like my talents and my beauty tips and that I don't need a prince to make me feel better about myself. After that, I felt better, pushing myself into my studies and my business. It wasn't easy but I got over it. I even became friends with Doug. It's funny how I, the daughter of the Evil Queen, ended up with the son of Dopey. I guess life is like that sometimes." She shook her head at the memories. "I'm just saying that you could do so much better."

Scarlett had taken a minute to let Evie's words sink in. Before she had shown up at Evie's door, she had witnessed Chad embracing Audrey in a romantic manner. She tried not to let it get to her until she saw the two kissing. She turned around and ran before she could think of anything else.

"I really thought he liked me, but he didn't." She let out a weep and started to cry again. Evie sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She muttered angry things about Chad and whispered words of reassurance to the blonde, even adding a few angry words about the blond prince herself.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Evie glanced at Scarlett before standing up to answer the door. It was Cameron. The red-head seemed nervous.

"Good evening, Evie. I saw Scarlett running here a few minutes ago and I was wondering if you'd seen her." Evie smiled at the boy.

"Yes, she's in here." She pointed inside, where the blonde was sitting with a few tears streaming down her face. "She needed some girl talk." Cameron's face fell a bit.

"Oh. I was just wondering if she'd like to get some ice cream with me." Evie lifted an eyebrow.

"Ice cream? Before dinner?"

"Yeah. I heard it makes girls feel better." Evie was about to respond when Scarlett had made her way to the door.

"I'd love to get some ice cream with you," she told Cameron. "Thanks for the chat, Evie. I really needed it. I could use some ice cream at this point."

Cameron had offered her his arm, in which she took. She waved goodbye at the bluenette while walking down the hall with the boy.

Evie smiled as she watched the couple walk away with their arms looped together. She heard her phone ring, she headed back inside to pick it up. She smiled to herself when she read the name. She hit the 'talk' button and placed the phone next to her ear.

"Hey Doug. What's up?"

The next day was a relaxing day. There were no classes, no homework to be done, and no responsibilities. Evie needed a breather. She was sitting in the cafeteria listening to Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie's next Swords and Shields game. Mal sat across from her, working on a new sketch of Dude. Jane was away, helping plan the next main event. Doug was quietly eating his lunch and reading a book. Evie smiled at how far everyone has come this past year. She smiled even bigger when she heard a 'slap' echo through the cafeteria. She turned her head to see Scarlett walk away from Chad, who was rubbing his cheek, with her hand in Cameron's. Yes, all was right in Auradon now.

* * *

_There you go! Don't forget to rate and review! I'm excited to start/continue my other stories! Which one(s) should I start/continue next?_


End file.
